epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SophisticatedShark/Bad Battle Suggestions: Freddy Fazbear vs Chuck E. Cheese
Since I had writer's block with a bunch of rap battles, I wanted to try something new. So basically, I'm going to find bad rap battle suggestions and see if I can make something from it. And I mean genuinely bad suggestions, like don't intentionally suggest bad battles for me to do. I'll probably find them from Youtube or whatever. Anyways, without further a do... '' '' FREDDY FAZBEAR VS CHUCK E. CHEESE BEGIN Freddy Fazbear Get ready for a shredding that you won't be forgetting Freddy's on a deadly frenzy worse than 1987 Lights are out for you, Chuckie. Your efforts are useless When this battle's over you're gonna reek of blood and mucus It's fruitless, I'd stuff a rat down like he's suitless Let's do this, I drop the mic and show you what's music It's amusing, how this rodent thinks that he's so potent You can't touch me, I'm more golden than your filthy tokens My crew's more sophisticated that your scripted scraps of metal And your annoying employees and kids I'm pretty sure who's mental This is a death game worse than your adventures in space So get lucky Chuckie, you couldn't last five nights at my place Chuck E. Cheese Ho, I say "Happy," you say "Birthday" I shoot a Bernstein bear filled up with bad wordplay I serve a rapist fresh just like my man, Pieplate I shed and shred this teddy Monday through Friday I'm on it, I stomp a demonic animatronic. I'm a rockstar, you just can't stop these symphonics I'll shut you down like your company, I'm Showbiz, you villain You're filled with fake puppetry, I bring joy to children You feeling? Needing screamers to get kids scared? I'm a rap rat, Fred, 'cept I'm a bigger nightmare Can't be compared, with your dreadful Let's Plays So make like your French jingle, and Toredear March away Freddy Fazbear Wow, that was more cheesy, Chuck E. than your cringey birthdays But now it's time for the FazBears to come out from backstage It's Bonnie, Foxy, Chica, eat you like a slice of pizza Don't need two sets of teeth or a beak to defeat ya I get a certain vermin squirmin, who is way more disturbing I'm about to give a hurtin' when I open up the curtain Give nightmares to the devs, hang you like a puppet string Tangled, Mangled, left to die, call you a rat king Chuck E. Cheese You want to play chicken, Freddy? Well two can play it that Cause when Helen Henny comes to lay a bad egg on you scats You get attacked by the rat and his CEC Gs. It's a fact, we're more real, and we're the Band of Make Believe I'll Mr. Munch on these bitches like they're a bunch of tickets First dish I won't finish, I spit these skittish decommissions It's a Pasqually gonna school these savage rabid gadgets I make a mean deep-dish topped with bear, duck, and rabbit Jasper T. will lay a beat, drop you harder than my jowls Compared to your raps, your odor's the only thing more foul Freddy Fazbear Put a muzzle on your dog, you better watch what he's sayin You love the kids so much yet you still couldn't S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M Against me it's 4/20, stuff you all like endoskeletons Because I once again killed another five adolescents Chuck E. Cheese You're playin 4/20? No wonder you're so high Considering your whole gang is obsessed with pizza pie Hey children, make some noise when I destroy these toys I let kids be kids, save for your little balloon boy WHO WON WHO'S NEXT YOU DECIDE Who Won? Freddy Fazbear Chuck E. Cheese Category:Blog posts